1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board (PCB) and a manufacturing method of the PCB.
2. Description of Related Art
A PCB usually includes a reference layer, which includes copper and a through hole. A component is mounted on the PCB by inserting a pin through the through hole in the PCB and then soldering the pin in place on an opposite side of the PCB during a reflow process. The pin of the component is electrically connected to the reference layer. The reference layer of the printed circuit board distributes heat quickly due to a large surface area of the copper. However, rapid heat dissipation may lead to distortion of the PCB during the soldering process. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.